parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Year Without a Santa Claus (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's seventh movie spoof of The Year Without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Gallery Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as Santa Claus fairy-godmother-cinderella--large-msg-130877503822.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Mrs. Claus hqdefault (13).jpg|Hoigle and Moigle as Jingle and Jangle Spike pup by serendipony-d668f9d.png|Spike as Ignatius Thistlewhite Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|George Darling as Mr. Thistlewhite Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Mrs. Thistlewhite James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Snow Miser Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Heat Miser Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett as Mother Nature E.b. speaking to people.png|Various Characters as City People Scenes *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 1. (English) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 2. (English) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 3. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 4. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 5. (English) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 6. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 7. (English) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 8. (English) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 9. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 10. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 11. (Spanish) *James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 12. (English) Soundtrack *The Year Without a Santa Claus *I Could Be Santa Claus *I Believe in Santa Claus *It's Gonna Snow Right Here in Dixie *The Snow Miser Song *The Heat Miser Song *Blue Christmas *Here Comes Santa Claus *The Year Without a Santa Claus (reprise) *Light the Candles All Around the World (Teresa Jennings and Chorus) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Actors (English) *Microsoft Mike - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Microsoft Mary - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) *Radar Overseer Hank and Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Radar Overseer Guy - George Darling (from Peter Pan) *Radar Overseer Beulah - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth - James (from Thomas and Friends) *Microsoft Sam (-10) - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Various Speakonia Voices - Various Characters *Lernout and Hauspie Michael - Narrator Voice Actors (Spanish) *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Soledad Loquendo V2 - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) *Jorge Loquendo V1 and Juan Loquendo V1 - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) - George Darling (from Peter Pan) *Soledad Loquendo V2 - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) *Javier TextAloud - James (from Thomas and Friends) *Roberto Loquendo V1 - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Various Speakonia Voices - Various Characters *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Narrator Trivia *James will be carrying his Railway Series fowler tender with yellow number five fitted to him and will be pulling four orange tan coaches throughout the entire movie. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout the entire movie. *This will feature the main poster in the intro of this movie and will feature a still picture of Sultan and his reindeer taking off. Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:The Year Without Santa Claus Movie Spoof